A son's path
by Pablo87
Summary: One shot. Fan-made prequel to Episode 7. Han Solo's son is sent to his firs solo mission to search for missing Force-sensitive beigns. What he will find there will make his way to his destiny...


**_7.5: _****_A son's path_**

_Twenty years after the fall of the Empire and the demise of Darth Vader, the world have created an order of democratic reestablishment in the universe although the Republic hasn't been reconstructed. Luke Skywalker has created a new Jedi Order and has started a quest over the galaxy in search of his new students, looking over for all Force-sensitive beigns that can hold the power. Meanwhile, one of his personal Padawans, Jaden Solo, son of his friend Han Solo and his sister, Princess Leia Organa, has been sent to Hoth looking over a Force signal that has been calling many of his users towards other planets but have never returned..._

An X-83 TwinTail starfighter approach towards the surface of the planet slowly. It was his first flight descending to an atmosphere, but he was ready. After many thousands of practice in the simulator, it was time for the real deal. He was anxious, but pacient. After all, he didn't want to disappoint his master no matter what. He admired his uncle Luke since he was nine and ever since he was taken to train the ways of the Force. That was his first solo mission and he wanted to do it right no matter what. Specially ever since his father began to underestimate him in everything he do. He know he didn't do it on purpose, but still... He wasn't a child anymore! Was it so hard to belive it?

_A few days ago..._

- I don't know, Luke. I'm worried about it.

It was no secret that ever since Han Solo became a father that his wild persona was substitued little by little for the figure of a responsable father. Luke knew that he never met his real parents since he was orphaned at an early age. And since he never knew how to be a father, he was worried to never be a good one in the beginning.

- Han, he's 20 years old- the wise Jedi Master tried to ease the parent with his soft and calm voice- And he has passed many of the proofs to be a good Jedi. He may be soon became a Jedi Knight. He has potencial.

- You said the same for his sister.

- Well, they are twins after all.

- But Jana is more capable than he is.

- I can't keep Jaden behind all the time just because you think he's not ready. I'm his master and I must test him.

- Then put him a written test! It's my son, Luke.

- And so Jana.

- And I don't feel better just to send her instead of Jaden, but she has go against a bunch of _sleemo_ Trandoshans smugglers without a scratch and Jaden is still learning to control his own powers. I don't think he's ready.

- And by the look of it, he will never be. You think you're protecting him, but instead you're hurting him more than anything. He's thinking you'll not take him seriously.

- That's not true! I...

- Han, your son is growing up. You've been through this with Jana and now it's his time.

- ...

- If anything happens, no matter what, he has the order to return immediately back home without exception. You must let him go. He's ready. I know he is.

- Is that what the Force is telling you?

- No. It's more of a hunch. Maybe I'm been sentimental over Jaden, but I've seen him trying harder and harder every time he trains and study. He's growing stronger and now it's his time to grow as an individual too.

- You told the same to Leia?

- Of coruse. And she agreed with me.

- I still don't like it. But okay.

- Thank you.

- But I want to make sure he WILL return... Or Leia will kill me.

- Don't worry- he laugh- He's ready. Does it takes really that much to trust your own son? He is, after all, who he is.

- That's exactly the part that worries me the most.

A few days later, Jaden was ready, but Han didn't.

- Okay, it's a simple recognition mission so don't do anything way too risky- Han explained to his son, who was finishing with the maintenance of his starfighter- Hoth is one heck of a planet so you better...

- Take some coat?

- Exactly!

- Mom already give it to me.

- Perfect. Now...

- Dad, I'm not a kid neither a baby! It is too much to ask you to belive me even a little bit just for once? Then you can return to be the overprotective father you want to be for the rest of the decade.

- I thought Jedis were supposed to be pacient.

- And I thought parents should be normal and not smugglers!

Suddenly, the air turn thick. Ever since their marriage became official, Han and Leia have had problems dealing with the society about Han's past as a dealer and smuggler and his treats with Jabba the Hutt. Things where beign tough, but they were doing their best.

- Look, I'm sorry- Jaden said in advance- But I need you to trust me, dad.

- I trust you.

- Putting me in the back of my genius Jedi Padawan sister? And asking me every single minute not to put me in danger? Yeah, really help. I want to make my part too. And I won't be a kid forever, you know.

- I'm just trying to protect you because I love you. I don't want to lose anyone close to me.

- I'm sorry to disappoint you, dad, but everyone dies sooner or later. Me too.

And without further ado, he left. Han really need to talk to him when he came back. He know he can fix things with his son no matter what. He just have to.

_Back in the present..._

Hoth. The frost planet. Here it was where the Empire attack the secret base of operations of the Rebel Army after the destruction of the first Death Star. Even with the neverending blizzards and strong wind, in every part of the place Jaden can still hear the voices of those who battle in both sides and die. It was a little annoying gift, so to speak, but sometimes it can be useful. If he could find those who have come here and they have not return, either they are prisoners or dead. Still, it was worth a shot. Actually, it wasn't exactly speaking with the dead or listening to their voices. It was more like listening to everything that happened there and revive it again. Taking a good look to the surroundings, Jaden found the lost starships of those who came after him and decide to take a better look, so he use the Force to clear up his surroundings. There was just rocks, ice, frost hills, ice, ice and ice wherever he looked. Nothing alive in sight except the local Tauntauns and not much in many kilometres... Wait a second; what was that? Was that... A humanoid figure? With a cape? In the middle of nowhere?

- Hey!

Suddenly, the figure return to the blizzard ignoring the Padawan.

- Wait!

He was not a vision, that was definitive. And he could feel the Force in him, so it was a Force sensitive that has come to the planet. Another possible victim to whatever was happening in that big important frozen rock. He inmidiately decide to follow him or her towards the ice and wind, opening a clear through it with his powers. He follow it as fast as he could until finding a enormous spherical building made of starfighters, civilian ships, AT-AT's and other remains of junk and scrap metal from the battle that the Empire and the Rebels once fought. Who made that? It doesn't even looked stable at all. It was like a scrapped metal Death Star with spikes coming out of everywhere of the walls. Then, he saw the hooded figure running away from him inside the building. It pop out the entrance a few times to see if there was any reaction from the youngling.

- Okay, now I'm beign attracted... To a trap or something? I don't like this at all.

He finally decide to approach the figure when saw that he can't connect with his master due to the blizzard interferences. As soon as he enters, the door closed and everything turned black. Perfect. He turned on his lightsaber, allowing his eyes to see where he was going thanks to the yellow blade. Jaden decide to keep walking through the dark hall until he finally found a switch. He hope that it will open the door, but instead just turned on the lights.

- Well, that was a total waste of time. Now what?

Suddenly, he felt something. It wasn't the Force, but he knew that there was someone with him.

- Where are you? Come to the light! Show yourself!

One of the many thousand things that pissed Jaden a lot about himself is that when he get annoyed he tend to do stupid things. And one stupid thing in that moment was to shout outloud his position in an unknown and possibly enemy territory that he could use in his advantage. But no; he has to simply shout out his position, exposing himself to raw fire, a silent attack or something worse. His enemy, if there was any, wouldn't be that noble or stupid as the Padawan has proven. Not a chance. Then, a gigantic metallic gate opened and a figure that he knows was not the one he pursue get out of it. Jaden couldn't belive his eyes. His stance, his armor, the pose, the saber, the sound of the breathing machine's the life supporter made... But it was impossible. Yet there he was. He himself, in body, flesh and macinery.

Darth Vader himself.

- Now you come to darkness, Jedi apprentice- even the tone voice and the phrases was from the Sith. But it couldn't be... Jaden waves his head. He had to keep it cool no matter what.

- I admit it: it's quite an impressive imitation. But you choose the wrong attire.

- What are you talking about?

- Darth Vader is dead.

- Ah, I see. You are mistaken something.

- I'm not mistaken anything. Darth Vader is dead.

- Not quite. You see, I killed Anakin Skywalker and in return he killed me while trying to save his son. Yet, you should ask to yourself: Is it possible to a Sith to die?

- What nonsense are you talking about?

- It is well known that when a Jedi dies, his body, soul and mind transcend to join the Force, yet the Sith do not do the same. We are not connected in that way to the Force, so we cannot really join it. Even when our bodies die, whe can emerge from darkness itself in a new form just to ourself.

- That has to be the most stupid thing I've ever heard. And trust me when I said that, because most of them will be my own creation.

- Then I would not be able to even hurt you, yes?- he then lights his saber- Let's see if I really can't.

As soon as the fnished talking, Vader jump over the Padawan, swinging inmidiately a strong thrust against the Force user, who inmidiately defend himself and counter-attack with a quick cut that his opponent also avoid at high speed. They share a few more cuts until Jaden stop to analyze his enemy for a second. His attacks where strong, his defense inscrutable and he was fast and stong enough to couter-attack as inmidiately as he does.

- So- Jaden taunt his enemy- Are you saying that now you're inmortal in death? Or something like that?

- As I said, Sith cannot die.

- So you come back to life in twenty years after your defeat? And what are you doing here anyways?

- You're quite a babbler to be a Jedi... No, you're more like a Padawan. An apprentice. So does Skywalker sent his disciple, a kid, to do the job of a true warrior?

- You're understimate me over my rank. My master doesn't even finished his training when he defeated the Emperor.

- Quite true. But he didn't do it alone.

- Neither I'm fighting alone! The Force is with me.

The Padawan then tried to throw his enemy away with his powers, but nothing happened.

- What...?

- It seems it has just abandon you. Such a shame.

The duel of lightsabers re-started once more, beign more complicated for the Padawan to follow the rhythm of the Sith as every attack follows the next, forcing him to retreat in a effort to gain some ground over him. Even though, the Sith won't even give him even time to breathe nor the chance to retreat. His movements where lethal and extremely precise even for a fighter so huge and heavy like him. Jaden needed a second (an that was asking a lot in that situation) to recover for the attacks and counter-attacks and in the meantime trying to find an opening of some sort. The worse is that he didn't needed to rest in any way. That's was odd. Jaden knew something was out of place; noone is able to stand and attack for so long without getting tired or stop for a second. Specially Darth Vader. He then have an idea and decide to move in zig-zag while attacking the sides. The Sith, however, respond inmidiately without a second of hesitation or rest. Finally, Jaden took a risk movement. Using one hand, he made a blow from upside down, but when Vader defend himself, sending his blade backwards, Jaden use the moment in which the saber was on his back to let it fall to his left hand, that catches the reversed-blade and pierce his enemy's chest. Not giving him a chance to attack, Jaden remove the sword to finally decapitate his enemy, who fall to the floor, inert. Dead... Or not? As soon as the enemy stop moving, his image blinked for a few seconds before turn into a droid.

- An holodroid... As suspected- Jaden turn around, searching form the surroundings- This Darth Vader called my master "Skywalker", as he has refer to hims as "son" ever since they met. That, including the fact that he can't tire up is completely suspicious. I've told you already: get out and stop hiding for me! Or... Do you fear me?

Then, a soft applause resonate in the air, making Jader to search for the origin of the sound all over the place. Then the hooded figure appeared in front of him.

- Impressive- it said- You are really powerful, even without your powers.

- That's because of that thing you have there- Jaden point to the weird necklace the hooded man have on him- That's a Force psychic nullifier. Those are old, from the Clone Wars. They were used to imprison Jedi by the Separatists many years ago.

- And with a keen eye too. You're correct.

- Who are you?

- My name is Darth Maul.

- Never heard of you.

- I'm not surprised- as the zabrak walks, Jaden could hear the sound of cybernetic prosthetic legs in their movements- After all, my identity pass unnoticed many years ago though not many kew it. And the reason why none of you have notice me after the end of the war it's because of this thing I've got wrapped to my neck that I can't take it away no matter what.

- I don't care. Where are the rest?

- The other weakling fools weren't as strong as you are. So they fail. An that costs your life in the process.

- Why did you do this?

- Why? Because I can, because I could and because I should. But honestly talking, there ain't really any reason at all.

- Not even one of those answers have any meaning at all.

- Among my travels across the Dark Side I've found the Force itself in all his glory and purity. I've seen the truth.

- You are crazy, old man.

- Am I? Some consider crazy have become iluminates of the order. The Jedi, for example.

- What nonsense are you babbling about now?

- Siths and Jedi are no different in reality. After all, Sith are Jedis with a different point of view.

- Yeah, and wishes to submit all the universe to their will,

- Everything under their own point of view.

- I don't even know why I'm talking with you.

- Because even without your powers, you know what am I.

- A Sith? And that should scare me?

- Not at all. In fact, this is a pretty good chance to know those that will become your enemy. You should take it instead of deny it.

- You know that affects you directly, right?

- I'm not gonna see that era. Not now.

- And you think you can just go? Oh wait, this is about that thing about the thing about Sith beign inmortals and all that.

Maul laughs softly, amused.

- Do you think I was lying? You poor ignorant Padawan... You know nothing of the Force.

- I know the correct way.

- You know ONE way.

- The only one I need.

- Is that what your master told you? Even now, I see that you're not beign sincere. You don't really belive any of those things. Those are the words of your master, not yours. You have doubts. Why refusing of the power of the Force when you can embrace it in their all maight?

- That means beign a Sith.

- That means beign complete.

- You know what? I'm siock of this chattering and it's getting annoying for seconds.

- You're still talking with me.

- Not any more, though. It's your time to end.

- I don't even have a weapon. Are you telling me to fight without a lightsaber?

- That doesn't mind. You're a Sith and you're destined to die either way.

- Why?

- Are you seriously asking that? You're evil and even if you haven't done anything yet, you have that chance. I'll not let you do what you want.

- But you can?

- I'm a Jedi,. My duty it's to defend the galaxy.

- How come that makes you anything different from me? You and the rest of the Jedi are as egoist as the rest of the Sith.

- Don't compare me with you!

- Oh, but you are. The path may be different, but the terms are the same. In the end, only the vision of one prevails. Not yours, not mine, not of the rest, not of the others; just one of those who use the Force. The terms of good and evil, dark and light, correct or incorrect... Those are all abstract meanings. There's no such a thing, only the power and those who have it. In the end it's all the same: life makes his own rules. And they're egoist in all meaning.

- Shut up already.

- You know I'm right. In the end it doesn't matter who prevails or who falls. You yourself know it: Why denying the power, the true power of the will of the unverse? And even though, not even one or another will be able to totally understand it.

- Shut up!

- You know I'm right, or either way you'll stop trying to response or justify your ways! Even the reason for killing a disarmed man!

Sad but true, the words of the long-time fallen warrior have a strong meaning in all their ways. Even the reasons of Jaden's doubts in their own way... He knew Sith can't read minds, but they can read feelings: something far more dangerous. He thought he could contain it, overcome the Sith. And yet... The truth... The truth was so heavy and strong... What was the answer? Tired, he put down his lightsaber and turn it off.

- You see? Even you know that this is the reality. Yet, the thing that bothers you the most it's not just not understanding your own power; it's the fact that even though you're the elder brother, you'll be pushed back every single time. Always behind, always put in the back of your sister... When you're stronger than that and when you were supposed to be better than those mundane thoughts. Yet, you're human and you feel. You suffer. You love... But those thoughts will never be part of the Jedi Code. Neither it will ever be. And now, look at you: in the middle of a crossroad. If you let me live, in time I'll sure became a nuisance and since I know about your family, I'll probably kill them sooner or later. But if you kill me, you'll be going against the Jedi rules... What to do, then?

For him, there was no doubt. It was definitive: he could not live. Not just for him, but also for the rest. Decided, Jaden turn on his lightsaber once again. Maul smiled darkly.

- One step in light, another in darkness. Those who walk both the same paths... Who are they meant to be? Yet only one true way it is to be make. Will there ever be another one?

Without saying no more, Jaden slays the Sith, whose laugh resonate though all the base.

Jaden was now outside, checking the weather once again. The blizzard had pass already and everything was in calm. Now just one more step was meant to be done for him.

- Master?

- Jaden!- Luke Skywalker talk through the holocomunicator- Finally! I was starting to worry.

- There was a blizzard. It was impossible for me to make a clear connection.

- I see. I shoul have known that that kind of thing could happen... Are you alright?

- Yes, master. Nothing to worry about.

- Are you sure? You looked... Different.

- I will solve all your doubts in the time beign. For now, my report.

- Yes, of course. Did you find anything?

- The Force-sentitives are dead. Killed by a madman that thought it was a Sith. I wanted to take him along to interrogate him, but he resisted and in the end...

- I see. Don't worry, Jaden. Everyone has their own bad days. This was just one of them. Anything else?

- Yes, there was a construction that was not there before.

- A construction?

- It looks like some kind of reminiscence of the Death Star. At least, that's the impression it has in me.

- I see... We'll check that when you come back. Anyways, return home.

- Yes, master. Will be.

He returned to his ship while thinking about the words of the deceased Sith.

_One step in light, another in darkness. Those who walk both the same paths... Who are they meant to be? Yet only one true way it is to be make. Will there ever be another one?_

What was he talking about? And why did Jaden thought that this precise moment was only the beginning?

A group of look-alike Stormtroopers in black armors were looking in the distance while Jaden dissapeared in the stratosphere. They all looked to a man with a very short robe attached to his left arm.

- It seems he made it.

- Sir,- one of the soldiers refer to him- do you think he will be of any use?

- Think? I know so. He just need the proper encouragement and the rest will come by itself. Reunite the rest of the Hunters, captain. We're coming back to base.

- Yessir!

- This is only the beginning... Darth.

* * *

**FINAL NOTES:**

I made this from my excitement about the upcoming Episode 7 of Star Wars. For those who don't understand this, here it goes an explanation: this is a prequel or prologue for a theory about the premise of the episode, that is assumed it talks about the original trio of protagonists dealing with the new order after the death of the Emperor and Darth Vader, including also the fall to the dark side to one of Han and Leia's sons. I know what you're all thinking: I have heard this somewhere else in the novels or comics. And you'll be right. Although the responsables of the movie admit that nothing belonging to the extended universe of Star Wars will not be adapted to the movie, come on! This is Jacen and Jaina we're talking about. Either way, the main plot for Star Wars Episode 7 is still unknown and we can just make speculations and theories, but when I heard about the twins theory I find it interesting and make a little of research. This is the result. This is my first english fanfiction, so please be nice if there's any misspelling of some sort.


End file.
